The Detention Defectives
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: Teaser: "What is this?" Grace snipped, "A bad 80's Brat Pack nostalgia turned reality rip off?"


**The Detention Defectives**

Author: Sweetwater Gal... aka me! *big grin*

Rating: more or less PG-13ish...

Teaser: _"What is this?" Grace snipped, "A bad 80's Brat Pack nostalgia turned reality rip off?"_

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own every single thing that is JoA related. LOL It's all a part of Barbara Hall's imagination, and CBS-Sony entertainment. I also unfortunately do not own Adam/Chris or CBG/Kris or even the classy hottie Patrick/Price *pouts* The only things I own are any original characters and this plot line...

Spoilers: Haha, this actually takes place before NBG and from there anything goes!

Author's Note: Ever had one of those bugger stories that just won't leave you alone until you actually write it out? Heh, yet another multi-chapter endeavor by yours truly. And guess what? Just like the teaser summary I've submitted, you are in fact about to read something of a JoA meets The Breakfast Club type of fanfic! Leave it to me... anyway, don't know if there are going to be hook-ups and break-ups just yet. And if you're afraid that I'll pull a Price/Joan thing... hehe, fear not! This is one of my "as realistic as fanfiction can be" stories that could very well be an actual episode if the beautiful people at JoA decide to one day base an episode on a fanfic... *beat* To which if anyone of the JoA people happens to stumble upon this, my email address is in my profile. To quote Ryan Gosling's Sean Hanlon (and I'll give a cookie to anyone that can guess from which show); _Call me._ *smiles* 

Yeah.. anyway... All I know is that you're hopefully going to be in for some mild dramady and basically yours truly giving one old big shout-out to the 80's. 

Enjoy! And, uh, please be patient with my updating of the chapters. Heh.

_JoA~~tDD~~JoA_

_**Alexander Halliwell - AHS Transfer Student**_

Friday... With the lunch hour drawing to a close at Arcadia High School, a good part of the student body began to file in and out their respective areas to prepare for the last class of the day. The hallways began ringing with the familiar sounds of lockers being opened and closed, excited chatter of the anticipated weekend, and the shuffling of reluctant feet towards their designated final class. With the exception of maintenance involved in a paint job within one side of the student hallways, there was nothing out of the ordinary during the final minutes before the end of lunch.

Many people were weaving through the crowded hall that the young sixteen year old, Joan Girardi, never heard a familiar presence approach her from the side. As the bell rang, with one more impending final bell to come, it was the presence's cue to make itself known.

"Hey. Want to take a walk with me?"

Joan glanced out from her locker to gaze upon God, once more in the young man, with the tan jacket, form. The only difference in the "young man form" that she took note of was minus said tan jacket. Instead, God was wearing a black jacket and had a navy messenger bag slung around Him. This caused the young woman to give Him a raised look. "What's with the new wardrobe? Teen Eye for the Heavenly Big Guy?"

God allowed a chuckle to escape His lips. He casually leaned on his side, against one of the lockers. "So, you in or out, Joan?"

She continued placing her various books inside the locker, "In or out of _what_?"

"Taking a walk with me."

Joan stared back, slightly gawking, "Are you insane? Did you not hear the bell ring? I have Algebra this period and if I'm late, Price is going to kill me!"

"No, he won't." God simply countered.

Glaring at Him as she nearly slammed her locker, "Y'know what I mean! Don't you remember? When he caught me and Grace leaving off campus for a slurpee run?" He raised his brow, causing Joan to back down a bit as she corrected herself. "Well... technically _I_ was craving the slurpee and Grace was craving the chance to undermine Price's authority, but-- " She gave a small laugh, "I-- I guess we both got what we wanted... look, _why_ are you here?"

Without a word, God reached into the messenger bag and pulled out a yellow slip of paper. He held it up for Joan, with a sly smirk, as if silently beckoning her to take it from him. The young woman gave him a questioning look before rolling her eyes and taking His bait. As she plucked the paper from his grasp, He said, "I work in mysterious ways..."

Joan blinked and had to reread the entire note out of disbelief. She glanced up at him, stunned. Momentarily forgetting the fact that she needed to get to class, "You're... you're-- _God_ is transferring into my school?!"

He tilted his head amusingly as he pointed at the name on the transfer paper. "Technically _Alexander Halliwell_ is transferring to Arcadia High."

She gave a not too amused nod, "Hmm... _right_..." Joan crossed her arms at him. "So, _Alexander_... or should I call you _Alex_? Or _Al_?... Oh, wait! How about _Xander_! As I'm obviously _Buffy,_ the 'Chosen One'." She snipped, making quotation mark gestures with her hands. "Though you don't see me slaying vampires. Just talking to _God_ every week..."

God gave a slight laugh, "I'm glad you're seeing the lighter side of this, Joan."

"Yeah, well, I don't see any other choice but to take this lightly... considering that I'm obviously crazy enough to still be talking to you!" Joan glared as she handed back the transfer slip and started walking away from him. She had just strolled past the painters upon realizing that not only was she alone, but that God had yet to stop her from leaving.

Joan would have continued on, but reluctantly sighed and found herself turning to face Him, who was still leaning against the locker. 'Alexander' had his arms crossed and was giving Joan a calm and collected look. She looked at him expectedly, "What?"

He blinked, as if surprised by her sudden decision to stick around, "Don't you have a class to get to?"

Whether it was the way that He was looking at her, or maybe the mere tone of his voice, but there was something about God's all too nonchalant mannerism that caused the young woman to snap. "Oh... no. No, no, **no**." She stalked back towards him, a familiar frustration boiling within. "You're not going to do this to me! You are _not_ going to bait me into one of your sick reverse psychology BS just to get me to do one of your 'errands'! Not this time, buddy!" Joan's eyes flashed, more so especially seeing him toss a discerned smirk at her.

"Careful..." He straightened up as he placed his hands now within his jacket pockets, his voice soft, yet warning.

"Or what? Huh?" Joan continued glaring, a slight sneer on her face. "Am I gonna turn into a pillar of salt? What? Y'know, you are just the Master of Perfect Timing! Showing up today of all _days_! First I had to endure Lischak's killer pop quiz that I no doubt _failed_ over... then of course I had to bear witness to that sickening PDA between Adam and--" She shuddered at the memory. "And... _Baby Voice_... _bleech_."

The instant sound of the final bell not only interrupted Joan's rant to God, but also caused the young woman to become even more vexed at the situation. With an exhausted sigh, "Great! Ha! Just freakin' _great_! Now, thanks to _you_, Alexander Halliwell-- God! Thank you so _much_ for making me late for math! I have officially made it onto Price's top ten most wanted list!"

God regarded her, already well aware of what will happen next with Joan not controlling her feuding emotions. "Joan..." He began, interrupting her with the same amount of calm warning.

Not wanting to hear Him, however, Joan growled and started backing away from him-- literally walking backwards away from God. "No! I am for _once_ trying out your innovation called 'free will'! That's right, I'm _free willingly_ walking away from you and heading to class! And there is nothing that you can do to stop--"

_"Harry, look out!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Oh! Oh... my. God! Oh, I'm sorry!"_

_"Hey! What in the world is going on out here?!"_

'Alexander Halliwell', Arcadia High's newest transfer student... but in reality **_God_**, inwardly winced, bit his lower lip, and slightly shook his head at Joan Girardi's apparent attempt at free will...

_JoA~~tDD~~JoA_

Author's Note: Well....? How's that for something to chew on? You want more? I decided to try the completely insane notion of attempting to write two multi-chapter fics at once so... yeah, I'm probably pulling a Girardi here. *snerks* Let me know what you think by obviously uh... reviewing? LOL 


End file.
